The present invention relates to display devices for use in retail establishments and the like as point of purchase displays. More particularly, the invention relates to a display device having compartments for displaying stacks of cards such as paint chip sample cards and also including readily accessible storage compartments for storing additional sample cards to be used to refill the display compartments.